


Calm

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Calm

Clint and Phil form,   
A slow tentative friendship.   
Phil was the one to recruit the archer.  
Give him a second chance.   
Phil sometimes did paperwork at the range.   
The slow thud of arrows hitting the bulls eye is calming.   
Clint finds Phil's voice soothing in the field.   
Its nice to have someone watch your back.   
Clint is filled with immense guilt,   
For the part he played in Phil's death.   
An indirect part.  
It eats his conscience.   
He will never hear Phil again.   
Never hear the calming voice free of judgement.


End file.
